Vs. Harley
Vs. Harley is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 6/28/2016. Story It’s sunset, as Brendan and Ian are training behind a Pokémon Center on Izabe Island. Lombre and Grovyle face off against each other. Brendan: Go ahead, Ian! Show it off! Ian: Grovyle, Mega Drain! Grovyle fires several streams of green energy, hitting Lombre. Lombre takes it and shakes it off. Brendan: Alright! Lombre, copy that move, and use Mega Drain! Lombre fires a single energy stream, using Absorb on Grovyle. Brendan looks dismayed, as his head drops. Brendan: How hard can it be? Just do what Wingull does and copy it! Lombre: Lombre? Max, Misty and Wingull are watching from the sidelines. Max: I tried telling him. Lombre can’t learn Mega Drain. He’d be better off trying to learn any other Grass type move. Grovyle uses Mega Drain again, Lombre taking it. Lombre roars, as it releases several large streams of green energy, hitting Grovyle. Grovyle skids back from the impact, Max gasping. Max: That was a Giga Drain! That training actually worked! Brendan: Of course it did! I’m a master of training! Voice: Oh my! What a marvelous effort! Brendan turns, as Harley, a guy with long purple hair and dressed like a Cacturne walks towards them. Harley: That, was so incredible! You managed to teach your Pokémon a new move, and the night before the contest on that matter! Brendan: (Proudly) Well, I do my best work when under the pressure of a deadline. Are you competing as well? Harley: You betcha! Name’s Harley. Brendan: Brendan. Do you always dress like a Pokémon? Harley: Only of my absolute favorite Pokémon! Come out, Cacturne! Harley chooses Cacturne, it having small dark green rhombi on his stomach. Cacturne: Cacturne. Brendan: You model yourself after this creepy Pokémon? Harley: (Infuriated) Creepy?! Cacturne is the pinnacle of beauty and grace, as well as the one who will win this next contest. Brendan: Well, too bad. As I have Lombre there! The two look over, seeing Lombre balancing on its head. Everyone looks confused, though they look away. Brendan: Well, it’ll be a good contest, at the very least. I wish you luck, Harley. Brendan extends his hand, as Harley shakes it. Harley: (Smiling) Likewise. Harley returns Cacturne, as he walks off. Harley goes around a corner, scowling. Harley: Oh, that pompous brat! Insulting my attire and Pokémon! Ooh, the nerve! Harley peeks around the corner, pulling out a camera and getting a picture of Brendan. Ian notices the flash, though he doesn’t comment, as Grovyle and Lombre continue to train. Harley takes the picture out of the camera, putting it in a binder of enemies. Harley: You, Brendan, shall be my latest victim. End Scene Ian, Wingull and Misty are waiting in the hallway, looking for Max. Misty: Where is he? Max isn’t one to be late for Brendan’s contests. Max: Hey! Max runs up, panting heavily. Harley follows behind him, Ian giving him a scowl. Harley ignores it, smiling through. Harley: Oh, so sorry about that! I bumped into Max on the way here, and knocked him over. I took him for an ice cream snack to make up for it. Max: Harley is pretty cool! He has a lot of cool stories. Misty: Well, Brendan’s the first one up at the contest! We’re going to miss it! Max: Oh, right! Good luck, Harley! And thanks! Misty and Max take off running, while Ian stays back, glaring Harley down. Harley smiles and waves as Misty and Max disappear, then returns the glare to Ian. Harley: You have something you wanna say, tough guy? Ian turns and walks away. Ian: You don’t stand a chance. Ian makes it down the hall, turning and going out of sight. Harley: We’ll see. We’ll see. Vivian is standing on the stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy on the judge panel. Ian, Misty and Max are in the audience. Vivian: Welcome, everyone, to the Izabe Island Contest! Today, we have a wide array of coordinators prepared to show their stuff for you today! Today, we have three judges with us! First, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, our very own Nurse Joy! And now, I present to you our first coordinator of the day! Brendan takes to the stage, as he waves to the crowd. Misty and Max get to their seats right as he gets into position. Brendan: Hello, everyone! And now, in its appeal debut! Lombre, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball into the air, choosing Lombre. Lombre: Lombre! Lombre flips upside-down, and lands on its head on top of Brendan’s head. The crowd laughs at this, as Lombre continues to cheer. Brendan: Now, give me a Water Gun! Lombre uses its hands to push off Brendan’s head, as it shoots Water Gun straight in Brendan’s face, him gurgling as Lombre propels itself into the air. Once Lombre stops, Brendan spits the water out of his mouth. Brendan: I didn’t mean that literally! Let’s change it to a Zen Headbutt! Lombre falls head first, its lily pad glowing blue. It slams into the ground, then hops out, a perfect circular crater formed on the stage. Brendan: Now, Giga Drain! Lombre glows, releasing Giga Drain streams. The Giga Drain goes into the crater, creating a glowing tower. The crowd gasps in amazement, watching. Brendan: Wrap it up! Nature Power! Lombre glows blue, as it releases Tri Attack, the fire, ice and electricity hitting the Giga Drain, causing it to explode into sparkles of green, red, blue and yellow. The crowd cheers, as Brendan and Lombre bow. Vivian: And as usual, an amusing performance by Brendan, with a significant increase in beauty! More performances go on. Surskit dashes with Quick Attack, as a Tentacruel is circled by Sludge Wave. Larvitar uses Screech, as Azurill uses Bubble. Camerupt uses Eruption, while a Pineco spins with Spikes. Harley takes to the field, waving his hands. Harley: Hello! I present to you, Cacturne! Harley throws his Pokéball, choosing Cacturne. Cacturne! Harley: Go for Sandstorm. Cacturne raises his arm, a Sandstorm blanketing the field. Everyone’s vision is obscured, as they mutter among themselves. Harley: (Creepily) Now, Needle Arm. A burst explodes in the sand, a green energy arm with spikes on it breaking through, startling the crowd. It occurs several times, the bursted areas not refilling. It forms into the face of Cacturne, the crowd screaming. Vivian: Wow! A scary performance from Harley, but breathtaking all the same! Max: How’d it move so fast through the sand? Ian: The ability Sand Veil. It allows Cacturne to move through the sand, causing attacks to miss, and give off the appearance of teleportation. He’ll be a tough opponent. Later, the coordinators are waiting in the waiting room, as Vivian appears on the screen. Vivian: And here they are! The 8 moving on to the next round! Eight images come onto the screen, with Brendan being first, and Harley being second. Harley: I lost to you?! Brendan: Well, it looks like the best appeal won. Harley: (growling) We’ll see. (He smirks mischievously) I still have a card up my sleeve. End Scene Lombre dodges Surskit’s Quick Attack, while Tentacruel takes Camerupt out with Hydro Pump. Cacturne defeats Larvitar with Needle Arm, as Azurill is blown back by Pineco’s Tackle. Lombre blocks Tentacruel’s Sludge Wave with Tri Attack from Nature Power, as Cacturne blows Pineco away with Sandstorm. Vivian: And, we’ve had a good contest so far! And we now hit the final round, Brendan vs. Harley! 5 minutes on the clock, and begin! Brendan: Lombre, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Lombre. Lombre: Lombre! Harley: Cacturne, rock it, baby! Harley throws the Pokéball, choosing Cacturne. Cacturne: Cact. Brendan: Lombre, Water Gun! Harley: Sandstorm! Lombre fires Water Gun, as Cacturne spins, releasing a Sandstorm. The Sandstorm waves intercepts the Water Gun, as Cacturne glides along the Sandstorm, as if flying at Lombre. Brendan’s points drop, as Cacturne gets Needle Arm ready. Brendan: Heh-heh. Lean back, then Zen Headbutt! Lombre leans backwards, dodging the Needle Arm. Lombre recoils back, as it hits Cacturne with Zen-Headbutt. Cacturne floats backwards, unharmed. Both of their points drop. Brendan: What was that?! Max: Cacturne is a Dark type Pokémon. Which means that Zen Headbutt won’t do anything to it. Harley: Oh, so sad. Nice try. Better luck next time! Needle Arm! Brendan: Box it in! Nature Power! Cacturne goes in for Needle Arm, while Lombre fires Tri Attack, Cacturne caught in the center of it. Cacturne goes through the attack, which then closes in on him, exploding on him. Cacturne is launched back, Harley’s score dropping. Harley: No! My precious Cacturne! You’ll pay for that. I think it’s time for my ace. Harley presses a button on a recorder, when the speakers buzz, playing an audio tape. Max: (On tape) My brother’s always been more interested in girly stuff rather than boys stuff. He and mom used to watch reality TV shows and chick flicks. Brendan: Huh? Max? Max: That’s not me! That’s, that’s my conversation with Harley earlier! Ian gets up, leaving the stadium. Max: (On tape) Mom had shown me pictures when Brendan was younger, about the time he took ballet lessons. Brendan: Oh, no! Not this one! Harley snickers, as the tape keeps going. Max: He was apparently in an all girl’s class, and was required to wear a tutu with it! The pictures are so hilarious! Harley: Aw! I bet you were a cute little princess! The crowd begins laughing at this, as Brendan pulls his hat over his face. Lombre looks at Brendan, confused. Lombre: Lom? Cacturne appears in front of Lombre, startling it. Harley: And, Revenge! Cacturne glows with an orange aura, as he releases a powerful burst of energy, sending Lombre flying into the air. Brendan’s points drop dramatically. Vivian: Ooh! Harsh blow! Harley used Brendan’s distraction to land a devastating blow. Brendan is now crouched over, as if trying to hide from the world. Brendan: (Muttering) That Max. I’ll kill him. And that Harley, he knows. Oh, they all know! Oh, that was the worst day of my life! So embarrassing! Max: Brendan get up! Max: (On tape) His hair was long at that time, since he was scared of getting a haircut, so he really did look like a… The tape cuts off, Harley looking confused. Harley: What the? Ian’s in the control room, having had the workers turn the sound off. Brendan still stays in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Lombre hits the ground, then stands up, looking at Brendan. Lombre: Lom! Lombre fires a Water Gun, spraying Brendan in the face. Brendan shakes it off, coming up in anger. Brendan: Hey! What was that for?! Lombre chuckles, as Brendan’s anger rises. Lombre turns and fires a Water Gun at Cacturne, who dodges. Brendan’s points drop, as Brendan’s eyes catch Harley’s. Brendan: Oh, you’re going down. Harley: Not likely. Sandstorm! Cacturne swings his arms, Sandstorm waves spreading around the field like trails, him riding it. Brendan: Giga Drain! Lombre smirks, as it fires Giga Drain, it hitting the Sandstorm trails. It travels up the Sandstorm, as Cacturne moves to the next trail, the Giga Drain rising and chasing him. Cacturne tries to avoid it, but the Giga Drain covers the entirety of the Sandstorm, catching and suspending Cacturne in the air. Harley’s points slowly drain away, as Harley looks infuriated. Harley: You think that you’re so smart, don’t you?! Cacturne, Revenge! Brendan: Nature Power! Cacturne charges Revenge, as Lombre fires Tri Attack, hitting Cacturne as he released Revenge. The attacks cause an explosion, Cacturne dropping out of it, defeated. Vivian: And, Cacturne is defeated! The winner of the battle and the contest is Brendan! Harley: (Whining) No, no, no! I was supposed to win that! I can’t lose to a brat who doesn’t appreciate fashion! Harley storms off the stage, while Brendan takes a deep breath, calming himself. Brendan: Ah. That, was. Sorry about that, Lombre. Thanks for snapping me out of that. Lombre: Lombre! Harley heads down the hall, when Ian turns the corner, punching Harley. Harley falls to the ground, grabbing his face. Harley: Agh! You insolent! Harley gets up, as Ian grabs Harley by the collar, slamming him to the wall. Ian: Disrespectful. You’re lucky that you weren’t disqualified with that move. Harley: (Smirks) Well, they can’t blame me for a technical difficulty. I do hope they find out who was responsible for that incident. Ian: You pull a move like that again, I’m taking you down. (Ian drops Harley.) Go ahead and snap my picture for your book. Ian walks off, as Harley chuckles. Harley: Oh, don’t worry. I won’t bother your princess again. Brendan is at the awards ceremony, receiving his ribbon. Brendan: Yeah! I won the Izabe Ribbon! Brendan joins the others afterwards, as they leave. Brendan: So, this island is pretty big. Might I suggest us going by land for a little bit? Ian: We need to make it to the next gym town. Brendan: Aw, but I can’t take all this sea travel! Look! It’ll take less than a week to make it to the other side of the island! That’s all I’m asking! One week where I don’t get seasick while traveling! Ian stares Brendan down, Brendan keeping the stare. Ian sighs, turning away. Ian: Fine. But no sightseeing. We move across, then get to Sootopolis City. Brendan: Yes! Main Events * Brendan wins the Izabe Island contest, earning his fourth ribbon. * Brendan's Lombre learns Giga Drain. * Harley is introduced. * Brendan is revealed to have taken ballet as a child. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Misty * Max * Harley * Vivian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Lombre (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Cacturne (Harley's) * Surskit * Tentacruel * Larvitar * Azurill * Camerupt * Pineco Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode A Cacturne for the Worst! * This episode isn't named "Vs. Cacturne" do to that episode already existing. * Surskit is based off the coordinator that appears in the anime. * Ian is shown to be very hostile and violent with Harley, due to his cheating ways. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan